


Unspoken and unseen

by Crytober



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and violence and gore, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sometimes heavily graphic sometimes not, dismembered bodies, for the pack, i really don’t know what to tag here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: It was unspoken that stiles was the left hand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on 14%

It’s unspoken about stiles being the left hand. No one will acknowledge it, no one acknowledges when stiles walks in with blood stains on his hands and shirt, no one acknowledges his bloodied bat. 

 

Even before the Nogitsune, even before the darkness around his heart. 

 

Stiles always did always have a dark side, stiles always was the one to suggest the bloodshed, stiles was always the one in the end to do it. To get rid of the monster, and they didn’t say anything they just, didn’t want too.

 

Then the possession happened, and the darkness around his heart was Amplified. 

 

And it became unspoken, whenever there was something that didn’t require all of them to go hunt it down

 

Stiles did it

 

It was unspoken, and unseen.

 

And they keep it that way.


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through Peter eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood is heavily Mentioned in this as well there probably be in all the chapters.

Peter will always frown on the memory of stiles turning down the bite, when he first saw stiles, the boy with big doe eyes who was all smiles and sarcasm and so damn selfless and yet so self destructive to himself. He knew he had a darkness

He could sense it, he’s always paid attention to way they would gleam darkly when Scott refused to kill the monster that what killing innocent civilians.

He knew the boy had a bloodlust, was a little psychotic like him.

He just hid it better

The first time he felt,  _ sensed,  _ the packs fear when they ran into a warehouse, after Scott realized that the feairy’s  _ could not be reasoned with  _ they saw a horrific sight, Well, the others did, Peter found it rather amusing.

Stiles stood there, coated in the fea’s blood, bat in hand with iron in the other. 

When he looks up  _ the gleam  _ is there again, it’s darker this time, more…  _ dangerous.  _

“I see you finally realized that they were still going to kill people.” Stiles mummers walking past them smearing the blood on his mouth in an attempt to wipe it off.

Peter looks around and rolls his eyes

“Could have been a bit more clean”

“Shut up zombiewolf”

Peter snickers at hearing one of the wolves (or humans) keeling over and throwing up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might throw steter in Because I’m a sucker for them


	3. Chris POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through Chris eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there’s Mentiones of dismembered bodies so yeah

When Chris first saw Stiles Stilinski he didn’t think much, he was just a kid who loved comics and was friends with his daughters…  _ boyfriend.  _

When he found stiles down in his basement along with two other teenaged innocent werewolves he realized the kid knew much more than he let on.

The next time Chris saw stiles it was when he was picking Allison up from school, his stomach churned at the sight of his face being black and blue and purple. Wincing with every step he took and yet no one noticed 

And if they did they didn’t say anything.

When he showed up on his doorstep on a lazy Saturday and demanded he teach him self defense Chris was a little surprised 

Chris tried to say no, go find someone else to, or just leave this world would be best stiles hit him with the:

“ _ You’re family was the one to do this to me, think of it as your repayment.”  _

And Chris caved.

He started out with gun, since being the Sheriff's son he figured the boy knew how to at least wield one. Not much to his surprise the boy was a good son because once again, the Sheriff's son. 

It was all fine, stiles was improving at getting himself untangled from Chris and winning battles more Regularly than before. 

Improvement and that makes Chris satisfied not that he’d let the boy know.

But when Chris gets a call at 5:23 AM stiles telling him he needs his help and something happened and to meet him at The warehouses at north oak Chris got scared.

Then he got sick when he saw the sight of multiple dismembered bodies of what looks like a  _ former  _ pack of wolves

And stiles stood there, coated in their blood with wolfsbane silver  _ sword  _ that Chris has never even seen and a bigass deadly gun at his side.

Chris got scared again

When he looks up he sees something unfamiliar in his eyes, the honeycomb color whisked away by a dark cold amber.

_ “Scott wasn’t going to do it, so I had to”  _ his voice is steel and for a minute Chris sees Allison when she was under Gerard grasp.

“Are we getting rid of them?” Chris asked for once in his life he finds himself scared to say anything, Stiles shakes his head glancing at the bloodied legs and arms and  _ heads _ around.

“No, it’s a message, I just need a ride. They broke the car” he points over to the car that’s most definitely isn’t stiles which is practically a cube.

Chris nods and motions for the car, he ignores the stench of blood and the next morning he cleans it up from where stiles was sitting thinking about the events of last night.

When he slowly becomes more and more into the pack he picks up on that people don’t go after rogue wolves anymore how when there’s a warlock or a witch who’s killing no one does anything, and no one spares a glance at how stiles quietly steps in and goes to the showers immediately and when he bounces in with a chirpy  _ “hey guys!”  _ Everyone greets him like they didn’t see anything.

“ _ It goes unspoken of stiles role in the pack”  _ Peter tells him one day when it’s just him and Peter out on a late night together.  _ “No one wants to see the blood and guts he spills so they just don’t, I would know”  _ Peter grimaces.  _ “My sister used to do the same thing, being a former left hand myself I know what he does. And have had help to help a few times.” _ Peter shrugs on his jacket and leaves a twenty dollars bill. 

“ _ Unspoken and Unseen Christopher, and that’s how it is here.”  _

Chris decides its better that way too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked how this one turned out

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna make lil pov’s about the pack thinking about stiles position


End file.
